


Plans For The Future

by Texan_Kenny_McCormick



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Kenny_McCormick/pseuds/Texan_Kenny_McCormick
Summary: You're an idiot. Don't beat yourself up about it. Keep trying. You will fail. It will be awful, BUT YOU ARE WORTH IT. The future is worth it. Treat yourself like you're worth it, and be someone that you want to be.





	Plans For The Future

Move on. She wasn't who you thought she was. I mean, you're a creature that goes off of physical senses to gather information and that would mean they never are who you thought they were. Why would you think that they were like anything? Then again, you did live with her for two years, so maybe you had a good grasp on that. Then again, it's not just her fault, it's yours too, you idiot. Recognize your mistakes. Both of you. If you can bear it, tell each other what you did wrong to acknowledge it and forgive each other and then realize what your failings were and don't repeat them. Start small, it doesn't have to break you right off. Notice your own behavior. Realize that everything matters. Well that's too much responsibility for a person to take on, realistically. Okay, so take on as much as you can until it's almost unbearable. Organize your room. Pull yourself together. Do something nice for someone once a day. Don't feed resentment or bitterness. Get a damn routine. Get a damn schedule. Plan what would be the best day for you. That's tricky, because you also need to value your time. Don't do the stupid things that you've been doing which you know are wrong for you. Move on. Your time is worth 30 dollars an hour. That's around 75 thousand a year that you spend on videogames and youtube. Go through UTI, and become a good mechanic. Not just a good one, but an honest one. Find a woman who treats you as good as you treat her and make sure you treat her like your life depends on it, because it does. Start a family. Have children. Work on this periodically as you continuously evaluate things in your life. Pull yourself together. Don't be such an idiot. Don't give up on love. And for God's sake, stop making her read your drivel, she's got her own problems now. If she calls, she calls.


End file.
